Sapphire Eyes
by BVT123
Summary: Not a Book Xover. Couldn't decide what it is. Just a story I wrote for school & decided 2 post. Tell me what you thinlk.
1. Chapter 1

Bianca Torres

Per.3

3/5/07

Sapphire Eyes

Beep! I slowly woke up to be greeted by the cold misty morning and my dear cat, Karu. As I slowly rubbed my strawberry conditioner in my long ink hair I thought, "What will happen today." As I thoughtlessly left without eating anything I could hear Karu whimpering for me to stay I walked out not knowing what a mystical it would turn out to be.

School to me feels like a pitch black dark never ending prison to me. I sit in my chair dazed off in my own world. "Rina! If you're going to be in my class then pay attention!" my teacher snapped at me. I could hear the others mockingly sneering at me. Lunch comes by and I sit alone in the bathroom. Even though I can't hear them I know that the others all talk and sinker about me. My pitch black in hair and my cold steel eyes makes me different and being different makes me a freak. At the end of the day the bell rings and my adventure begins.

When I get home I take Karu and we decide to explore the forest nearby. As we strol by trees with emerald leaves and chocolate colored bark we think. We also wish. We wish for a happy life, one with a friend. Suddenly we slip into what seems like a never ending hole. The hole spit us out in a land of vivid magical land. Our eyes sparkled with excitement for the first time. Then we heard a voice. "Hi! My name is Sakuno! Welcome to the land of Oren.

I was staring at a girl not much older then myself. She had the biggest deepest sapphire eyes anyone has ever seen. Her long magenta hair had beautiful cherry blossoms neatly pinned up. "Wait! Where and why am I here?" I questioned. "Your in Oren and I don't know why you're here, fate maybe." Sakuno replied. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were only seconds. "Want to go play!?" Sakuno happily asked. "You want to play with me!? Really!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? Cool hair and your eyes are amazing!" she complimented. I was overfilled with happiness. So all day me me, Sakuno, and Karu played together. At the end of the day we fell asleep gazing at the bright shining stars in the midnight sky dreaming of or new friendship in the land of Oren. Beep! I woke up to a bright and shining day to see my friend Sakuno waiting patiently to go to school together.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2!!!!! It was really hard for me to think of something for this chapter but then all of a sudden while watching a video it came to me. So right away I was typing, other wise my idea would be gone just like that. Well again I'm not that great of a writer but I have fun posting stuff so yeah, and I'm am very random and weird at times just to warn you.

Well all characters belong to me and I'll let you know if any of them don't, so yeah. Your welcome to use them, though I doubt anyone will, for your stories or fan pictures just make sure to tell me.

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal talking"

Sapphire Eyes

Chapter 2

After meeting Sakuno, Rina had become a happier person. Her long ink long ink black hair was no longer dull, but shined. Her cold steel eyes became warm and happy. At school she started to smile even though she had no friends. She was paying attention in class, eating in the cafeteria, and even trying her best to participate. Even though life was getting a lot easier for her she never forgot about Sakuno. She and Karu visited Sakuno in Oren every day. Each visit was filled with smiles and happy memories. One day Sakuno asked about Rina's like back home.

"What's it like at school?! What are your friends like?! What about you family?!" Sakuno questioned.

"Well honestly school is really boring. Sometimes the work is easy and sometimes it's hard. As for friends you're basically my only friend, so yeah. I have a little brother named Dachi and he's 6 years old. And we live with my mom. And that's it." I said.

"What about your father? And I can't be your only friend! You must have some other friends! And no Karu does not count!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Well my parents got divorced along time ago and I've just always been with my mother. All I know is that he didn't put up a fight for either me or Dachi. Yes you are my only friend. I have pitch black hair and steel eyes, most people consider me gothic or weird. You should see the people at my school anyways. They aren't not worth making friends with anyways. I'm perfectly fine not having any other friends." I tried to reason.

"Trust me; you won't go your whole life with only one friend. I won't be here forever."

"Whatever you say."

(Rina's point of view)

The next day I woke up like it was any other day. I did my morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast. Downstairs I was greeted by my mother, Dachi eating, and the smell of strawberry pancakes.

"Rina!! We're having pancakes!!!!!!! You know what that means!" Said my little brother Dachi excitingly.

"Yes I know what that means."

Normally breakfast was toast or cereal. Pancakes were only for when something important was happening and on birthdays and holidays.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked

"Well, as you know I have been working with the company for a very long time and there are being a lot of new changes." Our mother said.

My mom works for some big company that does almost anything. She makes A LOT of money. Hey just because I'm weird and a social reject doesn't mean I can't be rich and have nice stuff.

"The boss has been updating everything! People have been getting new positions everyday now and just last night I got a promotion!" she exclaimed.

"That's fantastic!" I said.

"Yay for mommy!" Said little Dachi

"Today is my first day on my new position so wish me luck!" And with that breakfast was over and the day hade began.

It was history and we were studying, well I don't know what we are studying right now cause I'm not paying attention. I mean all those dates and everything it's all so boring. At the moment. I was of in thought.

"_So boring. Must stay awake. When will we even need to use these dates ever again. I mean unless I want to be come a teacher I don't think I'll need to know any of this. Wonder what will happen in Oren today?"_

"Miss.Rina!"

"_Just great! What do I say?!"_

"Um, yes Mr.Karimian."

"You're being called in the office."

"Oh. Ok."

"_Wonder what it's about?"_ I thought as I gathered my stuff and left for the office.

What I got to the office I opening the door and was instantly attacked by my little brother.

"Rina! What's happening? Is something wrong?!" questioned Dachi.

"What are you doing here? I don't know what's going on."

"I was picked up from school by the police men and they brought me here. They said it was there was something very important to tell us." Dachi answered

"Miss.Rina, Mr.Dachi, Mr.Whitney will see you now." the secretary said.

I pick up Dachi as he still clung to me and walked into the principle , Mr.Whitney's office. In the office there were two police men.

"I swear whatever it is Dachi and me didn't do anything." I said not know what this was about.

"We know you didn't do anything Rina. This is Officer Reynolds and Officer Enrique."

"Well Miss.Rina, we would like to inform you that earlier today there was an accident at Bakers St., and um, well." Officer Enrique tried to explain.

"What does that have to do with me and Dachi?"

"What Officer Enrique is trying to explain is that earlier today during the accident on Bakers St. Miss.Ami Wang was killed." Officer Reynolds said as if it was nothing.

There was complete silence. All that was heard was a small gasp from Dachi than he buried his face in Rina's chest and loudly cried as Rind shed silent tears


End file.
